A Special Gift for Bobby
by jessie 33
Summary: Happy Birthday Patrick. Hope your day is real special. This is a one shot showing the love JR, and Bobby had for each other. Hope you enjoy it.


Happy Birthday Patrick  
This is a one shot dedicated to Bobby, and JR, and the love they had for each other. Patrick and Larry's scenes were always favourites of mine, I will miss seeing them acting together now that Larry is gone.

A Special Gift for Bobby

John Ross had been going through his Dad's stuff, and giving some stuff to charity, some to his Mom, and he kept some of his Dad's things, but it hurt so bad seeing so many reminders of what he lost. He missed so much valuable time with his Father, and seeing that his Father kept keepsakes just proved JR was not the heartless man that everyone thought he was. John Ross was ashamed because he actually thought his Dad was not to be trusted at times but looking back he always had his back. John Ross pulled down a box, and was going through it, and smiled when he saw a box of pictures of his Mom. He put it aside but grabbed a photo album, and opened it up, and it had Bobby's picture on the front page it was obviously the first picture of Bobby he was a newborn. It had his date of Birth, and John Ross realized today was Bobby's birthday, and he saw him earlier, and never said hello let alone Happy Birthday. What was going on with this family it was like JR died, and they all moved further apart, and that was strange to John Ross. He turned the next page, and he saw a photo with Gary, Bobby and JR it made him smile. JR was holding Bobby in his arms, and he was proud the smile on JR's face was priceless. He kept turning the pages, and it was like JR kept every clipping on Bobby from High School, all his Football wins, and clippings about pretty much everything that was related to Bobby. He turned to the last page, and he saw a letter, and it was addressed to Bobby, and John Ross felt he had no right to open it, but he shut the album, and decided to give the album to Bobby, and let him read the letter himself. John Ross walked out to the kitchen, Ann was reading a book at the table.

"Ann where is Uncle Bobby"?

"Outside John Ross sitting on the deck"

"Thanks"

John Ross walked out, and walked over to Bobby.

Bobby smiled, "Hey John Ross did you finish up with JR's stuff"?

"Not really but I have something for you, I should say this is a Birthday Gift from my Dad"

"I don't understand"

John Ross handed Bobby the album, and said he would let him look at it in peace. He turned but stopped, and said.

"Happy Birthday Uncle Bobby".

"Thanks"

John Ross walked away, Bobby opened the album, and saw the first page, and smiled. It said My Baby Brother Bobby, My Brag book by JR Ewing. Bobby felt tears come to his eyes but he turned the pages, and it was so overwhelming for him. He missed JR he wished he had one more day to tell him he missed him so much even though they had their good, and bad days he loved him, and knowing he died in such a violent way made it even more worse for the family. Bobby was about to shut the album, but he saw the last page, and saw the letter addressed to him. He took it out of the page, and looked at it, and was willing himself to open it. He opened the letter, and started to read.

Hey Bobby

I'm back at home little brother, and I hate that the old days are gone. I miss the days where we worked side by side, but we didn't agree on everything but that was fine. I sat in that place, and just became someone who had nothing to live for but when you came to visit, and John Ross it made me realize giving up was crazy, I'm JR Ewing, and my Family needs me to keep them moving. I know I was pretty darn awful to everyone but I know in your heart you knew I always loved you. I swear if you tell Gary I cared for him, I will never forgive you but I didn't hate him but he drove me insane. I messed up on a lot of things, and I made your life hell but I'm sorry for that. I hope someday you can look back, and remember all the good times, and the bad ones just slip away from your memory. I was always proud of you Little Brother, you were one person that kept me on my toes. I always thought I could pull the wool over your eyes, but you were smart, I will admit that. You were never as smart, and conniving as me but that is good we blended well together, and you kept me out of trouble sometimes. I know I was not the brother you would have wished for, but I hope you know I really did love you Bobby, and if your reading this I have a feeling I'm gone to another place. I hope we meet up again but where I'm going I don't know. Take care Bobby, and remember you were someone our parents were proud of but I was proud of you too.

Love your Big Brother

JR Ewing.

Bobby was speechless tears filled his eyes, and he only wished JR could have said these things to him when he was alive, but this was the best Birthday Present he ever received.

The End


End file.
